


Soul Mates

by lotorslance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (not really because Lotor doesn't care at all but Lance has a kink for it), Breeding, Delirium, Emperor Lotor, First Time, Galra Culture, Intoxication, Lance is a Size King, Lance is an adult, M/M, Mpreg, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 5, Power Play, Slight dub-con due to the pheromones, Stomach Bulge, Very briefly mentioned onesided Allurance, Xenophilia, minor season 5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorslance/pseuds/lotorslance
Summary: Lancelot PWP! That's about it; make sure to read the tags for all warnings.





	Soul Mates

A high-pitched whimper escaped Lance’s lips as he scrambled to grab on to anything, the pillow case being the nearest object.  
  
Seeing his struggles, Lotor quickly reached forward, intertwining their fingers. Lance squeezed harder than he ever had before, groaning in pain as he was split open—the only comfort he had was the idea that even with all the human strength he could muster, he couldn’t break Lotor’s hand by how hard he was clutching to him.  
  
His groans morphed into gasps and hisses and while he knew they were most likely signs of discomfort, the Emperor couldn’t help but get even more turned on by the auditory reminders of what exactly was happening between the two, cock twitching amidst the tight walls. Another wave of self-lubrication pumped throughout Lance’s body and he threw his head back into the pillows, whining noisily, now crying out near-constantly as his body grew used to the intrusion.  
  
That was when Lotor finally forced himself to stop, glancing down to see he was only halfway sheathed. “Are you all right…?”  
  
Even as he asked, the hesitance was clear in his tone—Lance sounded like he was dying and he was unsure if that was just what humans sounded like during breeding or if he was actually in pain.  
  
It was a mix of both but Lance’s pride stopped him from saying a thing about it: there was no way he was going to let Lotor of all people get a glimpse of weakness. The man was too strong, held too much power both politically and physically and that thought alone sent a shiver down his body, cock twitching back to life after it’d nearly gone soft.  
  
That’s right—he was getting fucked by the _Emperor of the Galra Empire_ , someone so almighty he’d killed Zarkon in a _single battle._  
  
It was fucked up. It was so, _so_ damn fucked up that the idea turned him on to this degree but Lance didn’t care as he threw his head back again and moaned, letting himself think about the darkest of fantasies he’d had: Lotor was the most supreme being in the empire—no, _the Universe,_ a place so vast his little human mind couldn’t even comprehend it—and suddenly his hand was back on his cock, pumping it back to full hardness.  
  
“Lance?”  
  
His eyes shot open and his pupils were blown with some kind of insatiable lust that’d been lying dormant until this very moment. Fantasies from back when he’d first entered the Garrison were coming back to him—disgusting ones about monstrous aliens breeding him in space, using him as a cum bucket.  
  
But no fantasy could’ve ever prepared him for this and when he thought about it once more, _‘I’m getting fucked by the Emperor,’_ he moaned again, eyes falling lidded as he began to move his hips slowly up and down, barely managing to so much as jostle the massive cock inside him.  
  
Brow upturned and while Lotor was satisfied by all these sights and sounds Lance was providing him with, it certainly wasn’t enough, both for his aching alien dick and his mind, totally at unease by the way Lance seemingly couldn’t even talk to him. That was completely out of character—something must be wrong.  
  
Time for a change.  
  
He tugged his hand out of Lance’s grasp, ignoring the helpless plea and the way Lance scrambled to grab back at it like a spoiled hatchling as he instead took hold of his hips, effectively pulling him up into his lap without dropping him down on his length and scooting back against the pillows, propped up by the grand headboard.  
  
Lotor sighed and the heated breath on Lance’s face made him shudder. Still, he held the Paladin up, not having jostled him much at all despite the change in position—he really was strong.  
  
Once his brain was able to comprehend what had just happened, both hands found purchase on Lotor’s shoulders and his back arched. He stared into those hungry violet eyes as he slowly pulled himself up, using the shoulders, sturdy as cement.  
  
Then he got to the hard part and he hesitated, looking down between them, but he couldn’t see anything. His vision was almost blurred and the sudden change in view made him dizzy. His head was spinning, and he got scared.  
  
He didn’t want to go back down. It’d be too much, but if he didn’t move now, they’d be stuck here forever.  
  
“It’s all right,” Lotor cooed softly, sensing Lance’s hesitation and leaned forward, kissing at his neck. He still held his hips but he didn’t put any pressure on them, “Go at your own pace.”  
  
“I don’t think…” It was like his mind was totally blank, he could barely speak, let alone act on what Lotor was suggesting. All he could focus on was the searing heat connecting the two of them. “You do it, please!”  
  
The cock gave another pulse of lubrication, this time so much so that it leaked out the edges of his painfully stretched rim and Lance shuddered, cuing Lotor’s fingers tightening on his hips and slowly bringing him down.  
  
The human tossed his head back, nails digging into pretty, lilac skin as he was impaled on the massive cock. He wanted to touch himself, but holding on for dear life seemed more important as he finally— _finally_ —bottomed out.  
  
Lance was a gasping mess but he gathered the courage to open his eyes: the sight of the large bulge protruding from his stomach that he was greeted with made him moan, ass clenching hungrily as if his body could take even more.  
  
It certainly couldn’t but as Lotor leaned in to kiss him, he couldn’t bring himself to care what was real and possible anymore. All that mattered was what was happening right now and what was happening right now was fucking hot.  
  
Until his nostrils flared and he pulled away, somehow now overwhelmed by a powerful stench that, while almost unsettling, certainly wasn’t bad. In fact, it was drawing him to Lotor even more the moment his brain had time to process what was going on and he smashed his lips back down on Lotor’s, moaning as he allowed his senses to get completely overtaken by this alien and whatever the fuck he was doing.  
  
“Pheromones…” Lotor muttered between kisses, grasp on his now bruised hips fading as his fingertips painted their way up his sides. Lance shuddered, letting out a hoarse chuckle.  
  
“Tickles…”  
  
Immediately the fingers left his sides and instead he tapped Lance’s wrists. Obediently, he let go of his shoulders and allowed their fingers to intertwine once more. Pulling away enough to take a deep breath, he used their grip as leverage.  
  
Whatever that smell was, it was giving him the courage to do the seemingly impossible—relieving the aching burn in his pelvis and finally lower it, sinking back on to Lotor.  
  
It would’ve hurt, even despite Lance’s masochistic tendencies, if not for the almost constant stream of lubrication pouring in, and out, of his ass. The fluid was a promise of success, along with the lingering musk, no longer allowing even so much as an idea of failure in Lance’s mind.  
  
Like he was meant for this cock, like his body was shaped to take his seed.  
  
As though he was born for the sole purpose of being bred.  
  
_“Lance,”_ Lotor hissed and the Paladin was brought halfway back into reality by the call of his name, eyes blinking open. “I refuse to continue unless you answer me. _Are you all right?”_  
  
The question might’ve been the best joke of the century, as Lance threw his head back, unable to stifle a burst of laughter: this whole thing was ridiculous. Sure, he’d been lusting over Lotor’s amazing body and even more brilliant mind for awhile now, but he was currently delirious with whatever this kind of druggy, alien bullshit was.  
  
“Am I ever!”  
  
He didn’t feel like himself—he wanted to be nothing more than a breeding tool for this mighty being beneath him.  
  
“Talk to me…tell me what you’re thinking,” the other breathed, leaning forward to nibble at his collarbone, hand trailing up to cradle the back of Lance’s head so it wouldn’t snap back again.  
  
“This…stuff is just…doing something to my _head_ or something…Iunno...”  
  
Lotor’s face flushed and he leaned further back into the pillows, eyes falling lidded. Lance opened his mouth in a drawn-out moan as the cock inside him pulsated happily.  
  
“They are chemicals my body puts off…,” there was more to it, but he wasn’t going to go into it now. Perhaps part of him did not want to acknowledge it—the other, more prominent part most definitely did not want to scare Lance off with the idea that these pheromones are only given off in a very particular situation, with a very particular being; one’s soul mate, during breeding.  
  
Galra mated for life and each was said to find their other half of their soul in someone they were destined to meet amidst their life. Having lived for so long, Lotor had just assumed he hadn’t been enough Galra to warrant such practices: he’d been sure he would never find his soul mate, especially after having traveled so far for so many centuries.  
  
But here he was, a tiny little human perched on his lap, riding his dick like he was born for it—and according to Galra custom, he had been.  
  
Lance was his one and only that he’d been searching for over the span of 10,000 years.  
  
Lance was his soul mate, carrying the other piece of Lotor’s own soul within him.  
  
And he carried Lance’s.  
  
Lance’s nails were digging into his flesh, teeth grit and eyes squeezed shut as he allowed Lotor to rock his hips along with his own, gazing down at the moving bump that was his cock in his skinny little middle.  
  
“Lance…if my assumptions are to be correct, then you— _ahh_ …,” he paused mid-sentence, throwing his head back, slamming into the headboard but despite the crash it didn’t seem to bother him at all.  
  
“…you are my _soul mate_ ,” he finally finished, panting as his eyes opened and gazed up at the ceiling, try to stave off his impending orgasm. Just the idea was enough to drive him mad.  
  
Lance attempted to make sense of his partner’s words but it was difficult—his mind was completely reeling as he was now bouncing steadily, up and down, up and down, on his huge member. “Your…your soul mate?”  
  
Those words set Lotor off and he was coming with a low, possessive growl.  
  
The human cried out as he was filled to his stomach’s capacity with seed. Amidst the confusion, impending fear, and pleasure, he came between them, howls silenced by the lips on his, kissing him like there would be no tomorrow. Perhaps there wouldn't be, given how mind-blowing this had all been.  
  
Growing dizzy, Lance pulled away not too much later, blinking a few times before beginning to whimper and whine. The weird smell was going away and pain was flooding from every nerve in his body, all centering towards his rear end, the size of the cock seated within him, despite softening, much too uncomfortable without the aid of a hard-on and pheromones.  
  
Lotor lifted him up off it carefully with his remarkable strength, treating him like a little doll—and he practically was, in terms of both limpness and size in comparison to the hybrid—as he lie him down, head carefully propped on the multitude of pillows that resembled a sort of nest.  
  
Still whimpering, Lance spread his legs, feeling all the fluids slowly leaving his body, pooling beneath him into the sheets. Rolling on his side, Lotor began to slowly stroke his distended stomach, the movement aiding to push out whatever remained inside him. The likelihood of any seeds catching given their biological differences was slim, so he wasn’t too concerned, no matter what his body was trying to tell him.  
  
“Lotor…what d’ya mean…your soul mate?” He finally asked, voice hoarse and tired, eyes barely able to stay open from how physically exhausted he was.  
  
“Galra only excrete those pheromones when they are breeding with the being they are destined to be with.”  
  
Lance’s eyes opened wide, now, and he sat up slightly, propping himself up with his elbows. Their gaze met, his brow upturning in confusion: this was a lot to take in after their mindblowing first time.    
  
“According to legend, you house the other half of my soul…and I, yours.”  
  
“But what does that… _mean?”_ he asked again, pronouncing his words more clearly this time.  
  
Lotor’s face softened into a smile, and he reached out to cradle Lance’s flushed little cheek in his palm. “That we were born for one another.”  
  
Ever since Lotor had intruded into his life amidst his Paladin journey in space, Lance’s world had been turned upside down. He’d gone through a rollercoaster of emotions, going from fearing the man, to loathing him, to crushing on him…and then the crush had morphed, evolving into something so much more to the point where there was nothing he could do without thinking of the Emperor.  
  
At first it’d infuriated him—how gently the other treated him despite all of Lance’s harassment. It’d almost turned into a game, trying to see what he could say to get Lotor to finally acknowledge him, to get angry with him, to shoot a snarky remark right back at him. But Lotor never had—he’d only continued to look at Lance with softened, forgiving eyes.  
  
And that’s when Lance had started falling. And when Lance fell, he fell fast and hard. Time together quickly went from a pain in the ass to cherished, and he’d found himself gravitating towards Lotor all the time—whether they were visiting Galra HQ, or he was on the bridge, or even when they were all out in the middle of space fighting in their ships, he’d always make sure to stay by Lotor’s side.  
  
Just as he was now.  
  
But as his eyes regained focus on the present, having long since grown hazy as he reminisced, he found Lotor was looking…unsure. Perhaps upset.  
  
“W-What? What’s wrong?” Lance sat up further, wincing as his rear gave a sting of protest to being sat on, but he ignored it.  
  
“Do you not believe in the legend?” he asked softly, avoiding Lance’s gaze. It was strange, seeing Lotor seemingly insecure over anything, and it sent a course of worry throughout Lance.  
  
“No! No, no, dude, I totally…I _totally_ believe in all that!” He paused, making sure in his mental stupor he was being truthful and after some hard thought, he realized he indeed was. “I really…like you. A lot. And it’s really weird that you say that because, like…I always felt drawn to you for some reason. I just didn’t know how to handle it. I thought I liked Allura, and…and then you came and I just…everything changed. Like,” he sighed, _“everything.”_  
  
“So what you are saying is that you accept this role?” Lotor asked tentatively after a long pause.  
  
His soul mate, huh? This was basically a marriage proposal…Lance flushed deep red after that realization and turned his head away in attempt to hide it. “Y-Yeah…I guess.”  
  
He beamed upon hearing the confession, confirming their feelings were mutual. He hadn't felt more fulfilled in centuries than he did in this moment and he partook in Lance's human custom of making out just to show him just how much he cared for him.

That is, until Lance began complaining about the ever-leaking fluids and Lotor navigated Lance out of the bed and into the tub of his royal suite’s wash room. He made sure to maneuver all his joints for him so he wouldn’t have to exert much energy, physically or mentally; his only goal was to stay conscious as Lotor cleaned him out thoroughly, the aid of mysterious Galra washing fluids helping greatly in the process.    
  
Once completely cleansed and dried, he lie him back down in their nest, pulling up the covers and tucking them both in, arms and legs all tangled up in one another. It felt comfortable, like home. Like they were all the way back on Earth and Lance was in his own bed and everything was okay and he had no responsibilities other than himself and his family.

The thought of family lead to children, and the thought of children...  
  
“So…,” Lance started amidst the silence. Lotor was busy nuzzling his nose against Lance's cheek as he purred and chirped, vocally showing his appreciation.  
  
“Does that mean…every time we fuck, you’re gonna make me delirious with that weird alien smell stuff?”  
  
Lotor paused his ministrations, smiling before planting a kiss against his flushed skin. “Correct…until you are with child.”  
  
Lance stiffened, then laughed, able to read the humor despite his seriousness. He was only teasing him, but eventually, he really would like to properly breed him, if at all physically possible. But they could talk about that another time; there'd be plenty, from now on.  
  
“Aw, man…holy crow, I’m tired,” he cooed as he quickly fell from the short high he’d achieved from the laughter, eyes fluttering shut again as he reciprocated the nuzzling, inhaling the scent of his hair against his nose.  
  
“Rest, my Love. You’ve done plenty tonight.”  
  
Lotor tucked some of his hair behind his ear affectionately and Lance removed his hand from his back in favor of instead running his fingers through the other’s silver strands in return. It felt so satisfying against his skin, unlike any kind of material on Earth, difficult to get one’s fill of the feeling once making contact.

"I'm proud of you," he added. 

Lance's heart swelled at the praise. He wouldn’t have to get his fill of any of this—Lotor was now his, for the rest of time. They were born for each other, after all, he reminded himself and cracked another smile as he drifted off, dreaming of the new empire they’d build together.


End file.
